Walter Bertram
Walter Bertram was a character in Home And Away from Episode 2 (19 January 1988) to October 1988. He was the principal of Summer Bay High School. Walter was revealed to be the Summer Bay Nutter after suffering a brain tumour. Walter in the first years stated that he was retiring the next year. Retirement age at the time was about 60, he was born in about 1928. Walter was played by late Australian veteran actor, Owen Weingott. Biography Backstory Walter Bertram was born in 1928. He lived in Summer Bay for many years. His mother Mrs. Bertram (nee Standish) owned a house in the area which resembled Summer Bay House. The house was known as The Standish House. Walter never married or had any children. Walter was the principal of Summer Bay High School from the 1960s onwards. By 1988 he had been the principal for 20 years or more. He had expelled delinquents Martin Dibble and Lance Smart in about 1985. 1988 In January 1988, Walter Bertram reinstated expelled pupil Bobby Simpson much to the dismay of Vice Principal Donald Fisher. Only a day or so later, as he was backing out of the school entrance in his car, due to Carly Morris releasing the handbrake as a prank, the lorry that Martin Dibble and Lance Smart was using crashed into Bertram's car and he sustained a broken arm and some internal injuries. Donald wanted to become headmaster as he knew Walter was nearing retirement age. In March 1988 Don seemed happy that he may be headmaster but Walter visited Don in his office to say he would be returning next week. Don was a bit peeved at this and Bertram giving him a few tasks such as announcing it on the tannoy. Walter returned but was later admitted to hospital suffering with severe headaches. Don was gleeful when he was appointed headmaster in May 1988. Due to after effects of the accident, Walter starting terrorising the neighbourhood, unaware of what he was doing. He poisoned Nico Pappas cow Jessie, smashed up his bike and even torched The Community Hall. He was nicknamed as "The Summer Bay Nutter" before the identity of the Nutter was revealed. In May 1988 Walter realised everything what he had done. Walter was found at The Old Standish House, where his maternal family once lived. Walter later recouperated and moved in with Colleen Smart after singer John Farnham visited Summer Bay. What happened to Walter after he was last mentioned in 1990 is uncertain. Whether Walter is still living or died has never been established, but as of 2018 it is likely he has passed away by some years ago, if he is still living he would be around 90 years old now Memorable info Date of birth: about 1928 Full Name: Walter Bertram Father: Mr. Bertram Mother: Mrs. Bertram (Nee Standish) Appearances 1988 *Episode 2 (19 January 1988) *Episode 3 (20 January 1988) *Episode 34 (3 March 1988) *Episode 62 (12 April 1988) *Episode 63 (13 April 1988) *Episode 71 (25 April 1988) *Episode 75 (29 April 1988) *Episode 93 (25 May 1988) *Episode 95 (27 May 1988) *Episode 183 (28 September 1988) *Episode 184 (29 September 1988) *Episode 185 (30 September 1988) *Episode 186 (3 October 1988) *Episode 187 (4 October 1988) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:Teachers. Category:Headmasters. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Summer Bay High School Teachers. Category:Memorable H&A Storylines Category:Memorable guest characters Category:Births circa 1928